Eaggoran
The Order (formerly) * Energis Coalition (full member-state) Unfriendly; * The Niraxian Empire * Bryckster Faction|atmosphere = * Breathable (Mostly Oxygen)|region = *Galactic East}} Eaggoran is the fifth planet in the Genui-Sphere and one of the founding members of the Energis Coalition, wielding considerable political and economical influence in the Galactic East. It is the homeworld of the Eaggoranoid Genui. Eaggoran was discovered by an Order member named Eaggorus. Following its discovery, the planet became the fifth colony of Elysia. In the wake of the devastating Order Civil War, Eaggoran's disparate governing factions were united under the authority of the Five Serpent's Teeth, who led the planet to war against the Yiodhar in the First Galactic War. Eaggoran would transform into a military power, becoming one of the five Quintumvirate planets that led to Genui dominance in the galaxy. Eaggoran was instrumental in the formation of the Energis Coalition during the early years of the Fighting War. However, the planet suffered strings of decisive defeats, falling temporarily under Niraxian occupation. After the ratification of the Treaty of Torrom, Eaggoran's military and economic strength was restored. The planet has one large continent surrounded by a large body of water. The world's surface is divided by 5 regions; Tangalia, Mesodalia, Sindalia, Aradalia and Findalia. Eaggoran went through 4 important eras; The Santu Era, The Grand Era, The Union Era and The Diaspora Era. History The history of Eaggoran was relatively peaceful for a long duration since it's discovery. Exceptions of this include The Union Falls Incident, the First Galactic War, The Fighting War, The Union War and the bloody rise of the Rohtuminian Republic. Eaggoran was first discovered during the Ordo Paxus Era. An archipelago of 12 Elysian colonies were formed in The Milkyway Galaxy. The Order believed this would allow a much greater expansion past the Order’s timeline, Eaggoran was the 5th planet in the Genui-Sphere to be discovered and established. Genui-Sphere Before it's discovery, Eaggorus put forth a proposal of spreading the Elysian gene and a small fraction of it's population past its own Galaxy. He insisted on calling this grand project The Genui-Sphere (derived from the word genus). for they believed the younger Elysians were especially easy to teach magic than other newly acquainted races. These new Elysians were formally known as The Descendants of the Elysians. In future, they would carry on the torch of The Order in the likely case of it's collapse. Eaggorus and Surgicus shared similar views of their race’s achievements. In secret, Surgicus secretly believed him to be too extreme. After his proposal was accepted by the High Council, Eaggorus and other Elysian were tasked to lead the charge in the Milkyway Galaxy to start the project of The Genui-Sphere. Discovery Eaggorus and his crew of 500 Elysians (plus their families) Aboard the spaceship ‘Manifest Destiny’ landed on a planet at the center of the Genui Sphere. The planet had fair living conditions, rich soil (in some parts), plentiful wildlife and large bodies of water. They landed at what is now known as Eaggor River. Colonial Administrators nominated families to join them in spreading outwards once a steady stream of resources and skilled workers were properly organised. Families tended to stay together and were observed to be more harmonious than the younger Elysians who opted to explore the lands rather than work and contribute. Most of the Elysian settlers gravitated toward areas where resources were easy to access or close to the Ocean (for transportation. Resources from The Order were cut off once Eaggoran Established Port Aradalia as their capital city. Santumen Era The Colonial Administrators were a source of great wisdom for the settlers. They were given the title 'Santumen' (Derived from Saint). Their jobs were to oversee the communities and production. Their first mistake was the organisation of people. The Santumen allocated families to be in close proximity of eachother. This tended to be problematic, given the fact that they shared all too similar trades and specializations. A 'Great Reorganisation’ took effect as agreed to by a majority of the Santumen. they spread out the families and split some apart so that progress could be made. The men who specialized in certain trades were seperated from their families to be sent to other parts of the continent. This caused massive outrage toward the Santumen Elite. In reaction to this, the families expropriated land and took on the name of their trades/specialisation to identify themselves with their own kin. This was not the first recorded use of last names in Genui society, as the Avalonians began the tradition, although under the guise of their aristocratic title, not specialisation. The age of the Santumen was coming to an end, as the Order Civil War took place. Over the span of a few years, families began to reunite with their lost kin. Eaggorus at that point was already deceased. The Grand Age The Grand Age was that of Familial, Artistic, Cultural and Magical development. This is the time when most parts of Eaggoran had been explored and developmented into Cities. Aradalia grew exponentially. It was very influential on Eaggoran and across the galaxy. It was ripe with opportunity and jobs. The continent began to split up into different regions;Tangalia, Mesodalia, Sindalia, Aradalia and Findalia. It was also ruled by the Aerkin Family, who were a wealthy elite of aristocrats and noblemen. They had a stronghold on the entirety of the Aradalian Region. Diplomacy Aradalia had shaky relations with Findalia, but were not problematic. Findalia and Sindalia would often find themselves at odds fighting over land claims, trade and defense. Mesodalia were on friendly terms with Sindalia. Mesodalia had some issues with Sindalia's involvement with Aradalia. The cities of Argrum and Skunde were especially in need of resources from Sindalia, which was an Agricultural region. The Union Falls Incident Lansus Aerkin (The Patriarch of the Aerkin) had his eye on Sindalia, which was northwest of Aradalia. Many considered Sindalia to be the 'No Man's Land' between the northern 'savages' and the south. Nobody lived there unless they were 'highwaymen' or 'bandits'. It was said to be a breeding ground for crime and degeneracy. Lansus and the highest officials of Aradalia put forward a proposal to the Silverkins (Who were skilled fighters and smiths). This was known as the 14th Forfeiture Decree which entailed the driving out or purging of miscreants in the Sindalian region. The Aekins have paid other Families to carry out similar decrees in the past, but mostly farms, large swathes of land and forestry. These decrees angered the families living in Findalia, who proclaimed to protect the natural habitat of the south. The Terrakins later built giant golems. These protected the south from northerners and highwaymen. The Silverkins moved resources towards the border of Sindalia which would be their (temporary) base of operations. this was aptly named House of Gannum. They would later construct Fort Silverkin by the Eaggor River. Helenus insisted on recruiting ready and able fighters to take on the likes of the bandits, pillagers and degenerates of Sindalia. He insisted his oldest son, Mandolus took the lead in recruiting. Pontus (Helenus' 8th child and 4th son) pleaded his father to join in Mandolus' adventure instead of working in the forge like his other older brother Kristus. The First Galactic war The first galactic war sparked a new sense of urgency among he Eaggor populace. What were they to do with their existing treaties and existing animosities? It was simple; contribute towards the defense efforts or die. This was all thanks to the arrival of the at the height of technological advancement, the Region of Tangalia were producing up to 5 Space Warships a forte-night, Sindalia producing up to 3 million tonnes of rations every second day, Mesodalia were training up to 700,000 active duty members throughout the duration of 6 months, Findalia were mining up to 2.5 billion tonnes of raw material and at the center of this was the city of Port Aradalia, the center of planning the war effort. This lead to the formation of Eaggor Militaris, headed by the 5 serpents. Little did they know the full scale the Yiod were prepared to unleash on the galaxy. Upon Observing the untold brutality and genocidal tendencies of the Yiod forces, the current The Union Era Eaggor Militaris An official military was established following the formation of the Coalition. Ruling Families The families of Eaggoran at different points in time or simultaneously held some form of power or influence in each region of the continent. there are up to 26 families but only 5 have held power in Eaggoran, some spanning centuries. * Silverkin - One of the smaller families of the main 5. The Family is known for being one of the best swordsmen and Blacksmiths (thanks to their mastery in Materra and Apocyra). Silverkin ruled Sindalia for Many Eras. A notable member is the Legendary Pontus Silverkin of Sindalia. Magic Specialty; Metallum, Apocyra, Starkiatis, Tachyon Blade (Pontus Only). * Aerkin - Large aristocratic family that Ruled Port Aradalia for the duration of The Grand Era. They opened a library dedicated to magic and even built an Arena just outside Port Aradalia for Magic Tournaments. Home of The Storm Princess Thyla Aerkin. Magic Specialty; Ventunis, Vestibulumis, Situlis Gravium, Corpiosum. * Terrakin - Family of Nomads originally. They are known for being among the strongest Magic users in the southern region. They are also noted for dabbling in Transus magic, reportedly creating Golem's in the Forest areas to protect the fauna and flora. A notable members of the Terrakin family is the Duke of Findalia, Jaximus Terrakin. Jaximus' magic ability is not exactly known, but he was able to erect an island from the seabed off the coast of Talion as a demonstration of his power. Magic Specialty; Vitaea, Exeduntum, Terrasis, Pulvusis, Invar Totenrath. * Pyrekin - Home of the bravest warriors of Eaggoran. They are known for their long history of fighting the Galkin Family along the border of Tangalia. The Pyrekin unfortunately picked up from the Galkin's barbarity, often times invading the South and Midlands. They avoided troubling the Silverkin family who were more often than not in a neutral region. They especially envied the Silverkin's unrivalled sword techniques, so they adopted the technological prowess of the Galkins with some of the Silverkin's swordplay. Magic Specialty; Igniumis, Impetusis, Kyronium, Acrinubis. * Galkin - '''A rather alien Family compared to the rest. They were originally Barbarians were convicts during the Santumen Era. Over time they grew more technologically advanced, having stolen knowledge and riches from the south in periodic bursts of violence. Fortunatly, the Galkin family pushed for the technological advancement of the south due to the fact that they began constructing steel warships that rivalled even that of the Aerkin's armada. They were the masters of the sea, alas antagonistic towards the more southern regions. Notable members include Waldus Galkin. Pontus.png| Pontus Silverkin Skalde.png| Skalde Pyrekin Jaximus.png| Jaximus Terrakin Thyla.png| Thyla Aerkin Other Families Although not as influencial of have fallen from power, there are other families who make up a large portion of the population of Eaggoran. * '''Hydrukin - A family notable for worshiping the old Elysian Gods, mostly the Reptilian God Shangshah, a winged salamander type creature. They are excellent hunters and have a guild specifically made for the art of hunting big game. * Effigiakin - A family known for being their burial rituals. They often practice dark magic which is highly looked down upon. Many reside in the deep forests of Findalia. * Sincikin - A family of fortune tellers, they often work as healers and also produce high quality alcohol from fruits that grow in Sindalia. * Sonukin - The Sonukin have coexisted with the Galkin Family, originally from a family of Santumen, they claim to be the direct descendants of Eaggorus. They are known for worshiping the stars and the sun. * Mimikin - A family of Assassins. Not much is known about them, but they are known to possess Transus (Shapeshifting) magic. Gallery Galkin.png|Galkin Crest Pyrekin.png|Pyrekin Crest Silverkin.png|Silverkin Crest Aerkin.png|Aerkin Crest Terrakin.png|Terrakin Crest Five Serpent's Teeth Simply known as the Five Serpents, was Military Cooperation between the 5 regions of Eaggoran. They were formed following the Regions Eaggoran is divided up into 5 separate regions; Tangalia, Mesodalia, Sindalia, Aradalia and Findalia * Tangalia - A winter wasteland. Only the toughest are able to survive Tangalia. The region was formed surrounding the town of Argrum. Over the years, the mountains had been excavated by captured southerners who built the city in the mountains of Argrum. * Mesodalia - The foot of the Tangalia mountains. Beautiful scenery has captivated many southerner to trek and discover the treasure left behind from the Santumen era. Home of the Pyrekin Family. The Pyrekin are known for their obsession with fire and the dead. * Sindalia - Sindalia is notorious for being a bastion for criminals and degenerates. Many were escapees from Aradalia and the North. When the 14th Forfeiture Decree was enacted, around 80% of the criminal population was imprisoned or executed at the behest of the Silverkin Family. Sindalia is the home of the Silverkin Family. * Aradalia - Aradalia was originally a shipping port what had access to resources in the southern region such as wood, iron, stone, minerals, wildlife and situlum deposits. There is the Aerkin Stronghold and the Merchant city. The merchant City is where travelers could trade with locals. Merchants were strictly only allowed to purchase land under the Aerkin Family's supervision. Category:Planets